


Welcome home, Son

by Idespisemilk



Series: Betrayal never comes in a nice way. [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Final Battle, Find out, Fire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Someone still might die, Stabbing, Techno regrets, Tommy gets that hug yall, Tommy regrets too, Tommy's free tho, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit, Violence, but is it in a good way? :), everyone regrets tbh, or im tricking u, so does phil and wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idespisemilk/pseuds/Idespisemilk
Summary: Stories tend to end in a happily ever after, you read those princess or princes books to children. They rejoice in the happy ending those books give out. The characters in the stories live on in peoples minds forever, the thought of the characters being able to live in that happily ever after gives peace to ones mind.But sometimes stories do not have a happy ending. And we have to live with this information forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Betrayal never comes in a nice way. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033026
Comments: 20
Kudos: 406





	Welcome home, Son

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IT EVERYONE  
> THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME ALONG WITH THIS ADVENTURE  
> Even though it was very short I appreciate you all. This story wasn't something I thought would hit off but I was wrong.  
> This is it, please enjoy our wonderful ending of this story :)

Stories tend to end in a happily ever after, you read those princess or princes books to children. They rejoice in the happy ending those books give out. The characters in the stories live on in peoples minds forever, the thought of the characters being able to live in that happily ever after gives peace to ones mind.

_**Well i thought there was special.** _

But sometimes stories do not have a happy ending. And we have to live with this information forever. 

_**Where I could live with my fate.**_

Tommy's story is one who no one truly knows the ending too, His story forever unfinished in the minds of the new generations that grow. No one but the first people of this abandoned land know of Tommy's ending. 

His story though, without an ending is one told forever. Children hear of what was this great hero turned villain. The pain the story brings hurts whoever hears, they ask what happened to the boy but sadly no one has that answer.

**_The pain and betrayal of that fate_**

Tommy will forever be the only one who knows the answer of his ending, Stories never truly have a happy ending and Tommy's doesn't seen like it has one.

* * *

Fire burn's across L'manberg, shouting heard all about the land. People rushing to escape, rushing to save others. Water is thrown all around trying to put down the fire.

But it still grows taller and taller and they know this, Alex the newly made vice president knew this fact very well that they can't do anything about the fires. But he doesn't give up. Tears stay in his eyes threatening to fall but stubbornly stay put. He's burning and it's so painful but he continues on.

Hands are grabbing him now pulling him away and out of the fire, but he struggles he can't lose this place again. Not after all they've gone through. He won't lose his home anymore. 

_**Well this place is fake, it's all of lies...** _

* * *

Fire is something techno would think he's use too. He grew up five years of his life in the nether, and living the rest in a cold environment so of course there would be fire around him. He's seen forests burn down and homes burn with. 

He's seen fire places, campfires, he's seen tommy burn down things in the cold ravine they once lived in. So yes techno should be use to fire.

So why is this specific fire horrifying to him? The chaos, something he loves, isn't welcoming to him. The fire nips at his feet and royal cape thats wrapped around him. 

Techno is looking for his family, he's longing for this fire to just let him through. He knows Phil Is probably in the skies flying to find him and tommy. _He hopes he just finds tommy, techno can find his way out by himself Tommy cannot._ Wilbur is a ghost he can't be hurt by the fire, he knows his brother is also looking for tommy. Tommy is everyone's goal to find.

Everyone's looking for the boy who started this fire. _everyones looking for a little boy who could die in this fire._

_**With no one here it's all just me..** _

* * *

Dream is counting everyone who's made it out so far. He double checked for george and sapnap, _he would tear himself apart if his family got hurt,_ And so far everyone was here.

Alex had been dragged out by sapnap, it hurt them all to see the young man screaming and crying trying to get back to his home. He stays by sapnap now crying as sapnap holds him. They all watch the fire that grows and burned down L'manberg. 

But dream realized the people who still aren't there with them, the people who of course aren't there with them. He knows techno is in there searching for tommy, he can see phil flying trying to spot his two sons.

He knows wilbur is in there looking for tommy too, but tubbo is one he didn't expect to be missing. He makes sure once more as the panic rolls in once again, tubbo was one he cared for alot believe it or not.

He saw tubbo as his little brother, tubbo was still so young and he's not here with the group. So dream speaks hoping someone knows where the boy has gone

"Has,, Has anyone seen tubbo?"

Despite the heat that still burns them, everyone feels a chill run down them when they realize no one knows where the boy is.

They all look back at L'manberg and they pray.

_**It's a very cruel place to grow, L'manberg.** _

* * *

Tubbo has many regrets, one of them being how he never got around to spending more time with his best friend, Yes he has many regrets but his newest one is being here now.

Turbo stands in front of tommy, both of them in the middle of the fire, bow at hand ready to raise and fire when needed. Tubbos biggest regret is pushing his friend to the point of madness.

_Tommy had came unexpected weeks after the last fire he caused. They knew he would be back but no one thought he would come at night. No one expected the fire at all, it was a good day tubbo likes to think. Everyone sat around in the main building laughing and drinking hot chocolate. The snow just starting outside, it was very joyful, very peaceful._

_Until they heard the sound of wood falling. Everyone had gone silent tubbo getting up and walking to the covered window. Maybe someone was out building and made a mistake? But as tubbo slowly moved the curtain everyone gasped as they saw how bright it was outside._

_Everyone yelled out in shock when the fire started burning inside too, everyone saw tommy in the middle of the fire, but tubbo saw only tommy looking at him as if telling him to finish this._

_Tubbo regrets alot now._

Tommy wasn't moving, he was staring at the fire singing. Singing a broken version of L'manberg, _just like wilbur it's happening all over again,_ Tubbo use to enjoy Tommy's songs.

Tubbo doesn't enjoy this song though. 

" _ **Not L'manberg**_

_**Never L'manberg** _

_**Lost L'manberg..."** _

As tommy slowed to a stop he turned with it, Staring down tubbo softly smiling at his former friend. Tommy was happy with this chaos he caused, _He grew up with Three monsters it's not a surprise anymore tommy would be like them,_ Tommy stepped forward making tubbo flinch and raise his bow.

He begs tommy to stop, he doesn't want to shoot him but he will if he gets closer.

Tommy smile gets sharper at this his arms raising up, The flint and steel still carefully held in his hands.

"Go ahead tubbo..End this once and for all why don't you!" And as tommy speaks he walks faster laughing.

Tubbo regrets alot, he regrets the moment he let's go and the arrow flies at Tommy's chest.

Tubbo remembers him and tommy had planned to stay by each others side no matter what.

Tubbo does in fact regret forgetting this promise.

**_Well my loyalty was strong with them_ **

* * *

**_A freedom I longed to get_ **

Tommy watches at the arrow flies, tommy is accepting of it too. He knew from the start that dying with L'manberg is the only way he can be let go. You might not hear this in his story but tommy is crying at this moment, he cries for the freedom he's soon to get.

Tommy feels free for the first time in years.

* * *

**_The beauty of this hurtful place blinded you_ **

Tubbo thought L'manberg could be saved, Despite how much it's been through despite the hurt, pain, and betrayal it's caused he believed it could be beautiful. Tubbo never let go of L'manberg and because of this he grew as corrupted as the place.

Tubbo is a good person, he just didn't see the pain this land held. Tubbo doesn't feel tired anymore.

Tubbo wakes up and realizes the consequences of his actions. 

* * *

**_He burned it down and left his home_ **

Wilbur see's the moment the arrow is shot, he swears that this all feels familiar, _L'manberg is on fire and a sword is in his chest wilbur feels content-,_ but he rushes to tommy he knows there's nothing he can do to stop the arrow but he doesn't stop running.

Wilbur doesn't feel content anymore.

Techno had felt himself grow weaker in this fire but he still fought his way through. Techno too saw the arrow flying at his little brother he saw how Wilbur rushed to stop it.

Techno is reminded of when he left tommy after the war, how he told those hurtful words to tommy. _Techno sits ontop of a hill watching tommy break down, he wants to go down there and apologize. Techno just gets up and leaves what could of been his home._

Techno does not enjoy this chaos at all. 

* * *

**_But that little boy we cursed with pain_ **

The residents of this world watches the fire still, they watch the regret grow more and more.

They have to live knowing they've pushed so many people into destroying This place. No one wants to try again, they see the curse of L'manberg clear as day. 

L'manbergs curse only ever brings pain.

**_And from here I see the burning land, L'manberg._ **

Phil is flying down to his boys, he cries out for tommy to move as the arrow gets closer. Everything is in slow motion it seems to him. 

Phil's wings burn but he does not care. Phil refuses to let another one of his son's die.

Dream stands above the citizens with George, they stare down at the fire. And they regret what they've done and plan to fix this.

Techno is closer now and so is wilbur. Techno is going for tommy and wilbur goes for the arrow. Both know deep inside they won't make it, but they do not stop.

Tubbo yells at for tommy to move, begs him to move and he moves forward crying. Tubbo does not want to lose anyone else.

And tommy is falling, pain goes throughout his chest and he hits the ground roughly. He let's out a painful yelp. Tommy feels heavy and tommy does not feel peace anymore.

Tommy doesn't regret what he's done no. Tommy was in fact not a villain in his eyes, tommy knew that even if he left L'manberg alone there would still be more Wilbur's and Tommy's. No to free everyone tommy had to destroy L'manberg forever.

Tommy still is the hero in his story, regardless how his acts seem villainy. The true villain of this story was always L'manberg.

For if this place continues to stand will the wars still come. The suffering would continue and so to stop that tommy must destroy it forever, he must let it go.

In order to be free you must let go of what hurts you the most. Regardless of how much you love it and fought for it. To be free tommy has to let go of what he fought for.

Tommy dies with L'manberg in the story books. Tommy's ending is made to seem as though the boy dies. Stories do not have a happy ending and you are forced to live with this horrendous Fact. The story book closes and no one will know what it ends with.

The final parts of the song comes and goes like the wind

For it was 

**_Wilbur's L'manberg_ **

**_Tubbo's L'manberg_ **

**_Tommy's L'manberg_ **

**_No ones L'manberg..._ **

* * *

* * *

A blond boy shuts the book, he places it to the side and stands up stretching. Glancing at his clock he realizes how late it is.

Groaning he walks out to get a snack before he goes to bed. He felt upsetting with the stories ending, he had been hoping the boy would live. For some reason though the boy felt close with the story.

Almost as if he lived that life once, almost as if he was that tommy in the story.

Something flicks his head making him scream out and fall backwards into someone's chest.

"Jesus tommy how far were you in your head man?" Oh of course his brother's are still up.

Rubbing where his head was flicked he pouts at wilbur before turning his head to see who had caught him.

Techno, his other older brother, is the one who catches him. He's grinning down at his little brother and that makes tommy push himself up.

"You both are jerks.." The blond mumbles out very clearly not finding this funny.

Both the boys laugh out and Phil walks downstairs, ready to get onto them for being up late they have school tomorrow for gods sake.

"Boys why on earth are you still up?!" Phil is smiling at them. His tone sounds upset but they know he isn't upset at them.

Wilbur speaks up pointing at him and techno

"We've just been studying, came down for a drink before we went to bed and saw this gremlin child spaced out."

Techno snorts and feels tommy hit his arm. It didn't hurt but he grabs tommy and pulls him into a side hug and ruffles his hair making the boy yell at curses. He would've hit tommy back but he wouldn't dare hurt his brother's.

Phil nods at the two before looking at tommy with raised eyebrows.

Tommy groans at this but still speaks up

"I was just finishing this book, you guys might like it ya know. It's about this boy.."

* * *

Somewhere far away is a family who is content and free. No one remembers the past but no one will forget the story of L'manberg nor will they know the ending.

Somewhere does a masked man sit watching the house of that family, he does make things right after all. The past tommy does live happily ever after with his family and friends.

But only he will truly know the ending story lines. 

Maybe is was meant to be after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So thats it huh?  
> I will not lie I very much so planned out on killing off tommy. His death would be his freedom and that hug he didn't get.
> 
> But alot of stories kill off villains and I decided tommy deserves his happy ending. Besides I can make way more sadder stories :).
> 
> Tommy gains his freedom by letting L'manberg be free thus letting himself be free from the pain its caused.
> 
> But the ending was something I've thought about for a good bit. Yes if u have a question about it I will answer it when I can! 
> 
> I appreciate you all thank you so much for following me with these stories. Off to a new adventure!!


End file.
